Dread (PACK)
Welcome to Dread. We're a pack based off the old ways of roleplaying on AJ. We'll more than likely open soon, and if not, we'll open hopefully during Okami's Summer Vacation. We're being remade from The Wolves of the Fog. We do NOT use a lot of complicated vocabulary. We are simple, and open to everyone who applies and is u Welcome to Dread. We are a pack based around the way people used to roleplay. We do NOT use a lot of "advanced" vocabulary so we're easier to understand. We'll probably open during Okami's summer vacation if anything. There's no introduction since, well, everyone may come to this pack differently. This pack might not even happen if Okami finds a different one. But, knowing how people roleplay now, Okami will more than likely not find a different one. ♢RULES♢ * No double packing. * Do not disrespect those who are ranked above you. * No random fights. If you want to fight for a rank, ask a higher up. * Your tag MUST be the right color in camp. It's fine if you're tag is a different color when we're not rping and in camp. But, if you get caught multiple times with your tag being a different color, you could get in trouble. * Tell us when you won't be on. We know people have a life outside of AJ roleplaying. Just please tell us or you may be removed. * Don't cause drama. The story isn't about you. * Be serious in RP. * NO FANCY VOCAB. AT ALL. IT CAUSES OKAMI'S ANXIETY TO ACT UP. IF YOU DO IT AND YOU DON'T STOP WHEN TOLD TO, YOU WILL BE EXILED. * Listen to Okami. * If you're ableist, racist, you say "triggered" when you're not mentally ill, you make fun of triggers, you're ANTI-LGBTA+, you WILL be attacked and pretty much destroyed. * No powerplaying. * Do NOT attack the elders or younger members. * Do NOT edit the wiki without Okami's permission! ♢PUNISHMENTS♢ ♢TERRITORY♢ Server- Flint Lands- Sarepia, Zios, and Mt. Shiveer. ♢ALLIES♢ None yet. ♢ENEMIES♢ None yet. ♢RANKS♢ The Alphas are the highest rank in the pack. Their word is law, and they decide if a punishment is fair or not. The Betas are second in command. When the Alphas aren't on, they're usually in charge. When there are no Alphas, they become Alphas. The Delta is third in command. When the Betas and Alphas aren't on, they're usually in charge. When there are no Betas, they become Beta. Shamans and Mages are the healers and their apprentices. The Obea is a wolf that basically has no rank, but they are very important. Simply put, if a pup is born lame, they take the pup and abandon it. If the pup survives and comes back, it becomes an Omega. off the Obeas from "The Wolves of Beyond" The Hunters/Warriors are adults that serve the clan. They train the Trainees to become Hunters/Warriors. The Scraps are the pups, and then they become trainees, etc. The Elders are wise, and they are retired from their previous duties. The Spies are the only ones allowed to have a different name color when they go out to spy. The Omegas are the lowest rank in the pack. They usually are treated with little to no respect. They must be completely obedient to the higher ranks. ♢APPLICATIONS♢ ... ♢SHIPS♢ :... ♢GALLERY♢ ... |}